User blog:Awesomesix/Wonder Piece Chapter 4: Dwas
The fourth Chapter of Wonder Piece, and the second of the Savage Jungle arc. *The episode opens up on Tiger, tied by vines around his wrists and ankles, on a stone platform. Four torches are placed at the corners, and a stone throne is present at the other end. Someone is sitting in it, covered in shadows. Their location seems to be up high, in a large, circular pit.* '' Dwas: Ah, Tiger. The brave warrior of the Savage tribe, and leader of the rebels. How I've longed to meet you in person. ''*Dwas stands up, his body being visible. He wears similar attire to C.W., that is, brown shorts and no shirt. His hair is blonde, and almost nonexistent, being very short.* '' Dwas: The day I got my hands on you… I said to myself… '''DWAS, “LEADER” OF SAVAGE ISLAND; NO KNOWN BOUNTY, HEIGHT: 6’05” ' Dwas: I knew I was going to have fun executing you. Tiger: Let me go… *Dwas chuckles, stepping forward to Tiger, looking him in the eyes.* '' Dwas: Such foolish words, my friend. ''*Dwas snaps, and a vine wraps around Tiger’s chest, squeezing him.* '' Dwas: I’m fed up with your antics, you beast. I want to kill you now, but I’m saving your execution for later. Your people, my workers, haven’t returned. ''*Tiger’s vines pull him back, Dwas watching carefully.* '' Dwas: You’re currently atop one of your people's pyramids. It holds a special place in your culture, do you agree? ''*Tiger is pulled further away, but Dwas still talks to him.* '' Dwas: It’s a shame you gave up so fast… I’m going to miss having an enemy. But, it’ll make this business easier. ''*Tiger tries yanking at the vines, but they only get tighter. He tries looking down, and sees he’s well over 200 feet above, off of the platform.* '' Dwas: You know where I’m standing, right? Tiger: No. Dwas: Don’t play the fool. I’m on the sacrificial altar of your people. Tiger: There’s no such thing. Dwas: Oh, I saw your people do this numerous times while I lied, waiting, for the perfect time to take over. Every time a person washed ashore, you beasts would simply weaken them and drag them here, beheading them. Tiger: That… that was the last generation. ''*Dwas watches in pleasure as Tiger struggles with his vines, now 200 feet above a large stone brick floor, coated with moss in the crevices. Dwas is on a large stone pyramid, Tiger simply being moved back for show by Dwas. Around them is a cliff wall to the sea behind Dwas, which slopes down to meet the jungle behind Tiger, in front of Dwas.* '' Dwas: Oh, I thought that there was no such thing, Tiger. Are you lying now, too? How shameful. ''*Tiger tugs his right arm to his face, and bite the vine, removing it. He slashes the two around his feet as well, and swings at Dwas using his left arm and the vine around it, preparing to kick him. Dwas watches him approach, not moving.* '' Dwas: Vine whip. ''*Dwas’s left arm turns into a vine, his hand at the end. He twirls it above his head, and when Tiger approaches, turns his arm back, keeping the intense momentum from the vine, punching Tiger in the face directly, swinging him back and to the left. Tiger lines himself up and kicks off from a tree with his left foot, swinging back at Dwas. Several vines emerge from the tree, chasing Tiger.* '' Tiger: Savage Coating. ''*Tiger’s right arm turns metallic black, covered in Haki. He retracts his claws, at lines up with Dwas’s face. Right as he punches, however, a shield of thick vines blocks his fist, breaking as he hits them. He lands, and Dwas is nowhere to be seen, but vines moving in a snake-like fashion down the temple’s stairway in a large group catch his attention. Trying to free his left arm, a large vine comes from behind and whips his back, sending him hurdling upwards, still roped by the vine around his wrist. Hurdling down, the vine on his wrist slithers back through the air, freeing him, but Dwas’s left arm, as a vine once again, comes hurdling at Tiger, and wraps around his abdomen, and Dwas begins to spin him like a lasso above his head.* '' Dwas: I wonder what 200 feet into solid stone does to a kitten… ''*Dwas’s arm quickly recoils, sending Tiger flipping through the air. Dwas’s left hand grabs Tiger’s upper jaw, Tiger’s back facing the ground, and his head pointing at Dwas’s back, thirty or so feet behind him. As quickly as he was grabbed, he feels himself being pulled closer to Dwas at deadly speeds, his vine arm retracting. Upon becoming its normal length, Dwas turns his arm to normal and slams Tiger down at the air in front of him, sending him hurdling to the ground at speeds just quick enough so Tiger can quickly move so his feet land on the ground. He quickly hops into a somersault forward, and after the fifth one, he pushes off with his feet, running up the Sacrificial Altar’s stairs. As he reaches the top, Jagaur moves with a flash in front of him, and delivers a kick to his face with his left foot, launching Tiger back down the stairs in midair. Due to the location of the blow being above his abdomen, he begins to flip midair uncontrollably so his head faces the ground. Quickly, Tiger grabs a stair with his hands, and backflips onto his feet, turning around, to see Jagaur pouncing at him.* '' Tiger: Son of a- ''*Jagaur scratches at his face from the left, managing to just go around his eyes. Tiger grabs Jagaur’s arm and bites it. Jagaur pushes off from Tiger, scraping his arm on his fangs, knocking Tiger back, landing on the stairs. Jagaur lands on some stairs above him, and looks at his arm in disgust.* '' Dwas: Zoans are such brutish people. No wonder you make good slaves. Now, on my command, obliterate him. ''*Dwas snaps, and Jagaur’s eyes turn red, springing down the steps on all fours, Tiger trying to stand up. As soon as he does, Jagaur gashes his arm and chest with his left claw, then swings with the right, hitting him again. He continues to do this, shoving Tiger back as he does. Dwas whips Jagaur with a vine very harshly, getting his attention. Tiger keels over in pain, hugging his chest.* '' Dwas: Don’t kill him. I want to execute him, the Hero of the Savage Tribe, tomorrow. I need him as alive as you see fit, but not dead. ''*Jagaur nods quickly, still reacting to the pain from Dwas’s whip. Tiger runs down the stairs with his free time, looking around. Jagaur quickly chases after him, licking the blood from his claws. A shot of Jagaur’s back shows him bleeding, right at the ridge of his spine.* '' Dwas: This island, after today, will be finally chaos free. Only then can I follow my true intention. ''*The scene switches to Matthew, walking in a pathway in the jungle, with Bantham swinging around on his left arm quietly.* '' Matthew: You’re worried, aren’t you, little guy? ''*Bantham sighs, nodding slowly, dangling from Matthew’s held out arm. His swords are attached to a little belt around his waist, made from reeds.* '' Matthew: Truth is, my hometown was under attack today too. So, I know what you’re going through, in a sense. ''*Matthew looks at Bantham, who swings back and forth slowly, making little squeaky noises.* '' Matthew: Oh, by the way, thanks for calling your friends out to free us. So Tiger ''was right when he said you lead a group of monkeys. *Bantham smiles, clapping his feet together. Matthew finds this adorable, and smiles back.* '' Matthew: So, now we need to find you frien- ''*Matthew stops, frozen, as he looks at his surroundings. Bantham hops up onto Matthew’s shoulder, screeching. Surrounding them are bloody, fresh corpses, hung by the arms and legs with vines, heads drooping forward. Some have bloody mouths, others severely gashed open chests. They all wear the same outfit as Tiger and Savage, a grass skirt and face paint in various designs. Disgusted and horrified, Matthew backs up, as if to leave.* '' Matthew: Oh my god… ''*Bantham points forward, telling Matthew to go ahead. He does so, running, but the further he goes, the fresher the corpses are. He closes his eyes, trying not to look, as Bantham climbs onto his back and buries his face in Matthew’s hair to obscure the sight. Matthew runs into something soft, and wet. Backing up, he looks in front of him, to see…* '' Matthew: …Savage… ''*Savage’s body is tied in the pathway, limbs held outwards in an X fashion, head dangling. His entire chest is bloodied, as are his arms and face. His nervous smile still lies on his face, frozen forever.* '' Matthew: No… no, no, no… ''*Matthew shakes his head, covering it with his eyes, repeating the sentence. He screams, and rips off the vines, grabbing Savage’s body. He slumps him on his back, Bantham moving onto the ground, and running up a tree.* Matthew: This... this can't be real! He was alive just a few hours ago! *Matthew looks at the vines, coming to a realization.* Matthew: I think I know who did this. Come on, Bantham, we’re- where are you going? *Bantham climbs up the tree, out of Matthew’s sight. Matthew walks over to the tree, looking upwards, but sees nothing but leaves and branches. He gives up, and walks to find Dwas.* '' Matthew: If I can’t avenge myself, I guess I’ll avenge someone else today. It's a shame too, I just met him. The guy seemed nice... ''*Matthew continues walking, Savage’s corpse on his back still.* '' ''*The scene switches to an old man with short, grey hair, a scar over his left eye, shaped in a cross. He wears white pants, and a white dress suit draped over his shoulders, sleeves empty, over a white, long sleeved button up shirt, giving the appearance of a cape. He wears a blue tie, and a white hat with a blue rim. The hat reads “Marines”. He looks over the rails on a large, white boat, during the sunset, off the coast of Savage Island.* '' '''MARINE ADMIRAL SCRAW, HEIGHT: 6’02” ' Scraw: I still don’t understand why we’re protecting this man on the island. *He turns around, to a tan skinned woman wearing similar clothes, with short black hair, that end in short, upward curls above her ears, smoking a cigarette.* '' Nikki: It’s business for the Government Heads, so we’re required to. Besides, we’re not hurting anyone or anything, so it’s not like we’re responsible. Don’t feel guilt, old man. '''MARINE ADMIRAL NIKKI, HEIGHT: 5’11” ' *Scraw looks out at the ocean.* '' Scraw: Those guys make me sick to my stomach. It makes me sad I’ll die before them. Nikki: Lighten up, you’re the one who signed up for this position. Scraw: Looks like I was wrong, when I thought this was right. Supporting some fickle bastards at the control of the world, while we risk our necks for them. They don’t care if we die. Nikki: Then, tell me, why are you still here, old man? Scraw: I want to change our government, if it takes my very blood and soul. I’ve gotten myself too far into this to back out now, it’d be resurfacing while swimming to the bottom. I’ll only see what I’m missing, and get back to where I was in the start. I’m trying to defend the people, however I can, but sometimes I feel they don’t deserve it, me standing there, guarding their lives while they mock me and play cards. The head of the government is nothing but a skeleton, powerless, and we’re the skin. But I don’t want to be here the day they’re skinned by the wrong pirates. ''*Nikki puffs her cigarette, rolling her eyes at Scraw. She leans over the rail, looking to Scraw.* '' Nikki: You sound miserable, perhaps you should sleep. Scraw: No. I want to see what it is that makes this island, the guy running it, and whatever business it conducts so important. ''*A door on the ship behind them opens, and a large, buff man with a beard surrounding his mouth, sunglasses, and a marine hat stylized into a cowboy hat, wearing otherwise the same outfit as Scraw and Nikki, stepping out.* '' Axel: Lovely night, ain’t it brother? '''MARINE ADMIRAL AXEL, HEIGHT: 6’07” ' Scraw: For those with no eyes. Axel: Uh, excuse me, brother? Nikki: Ignore him, he’s pissed at the world. Axel: Huh. Not again, brother. *The three look out at the island, bored, as a pirate ship, several times larger than their marine boat, pulls up next to them, with a racket coming from the deck. A large man swoops down onto the boat, landing on the rail next to Scraw. He has large, clawed bird feet instead of human feet, and pink bird legs. He wears a white tank top with a hawk logo on it, his jolly roger. His hair is short, messy, and blonde, and he wears aviator goggles. Instead of arms, he has large wings, both the size of Scraw.* '' Hawk: Greetings, Marines. '“SHARPSHOOTER” HAWK, CAPTAIN OF THE HAWKEYE PIRATES; FORMER BOUNTY: $290,000,000, HEIGHT: 12’03” ' Scraw: What brings you here, kid? Hawk: Many things. Most importantly, I bring news. Scraw: What kind? Hawk: Good, and bad. ''*Scraw swats at the air.* '' Scraw: Get it over with, then, kid. Hawk: First off, the council of Shichibukai has reached an agreement based on your proposal. Scraw: To remove Andrew? Hawk: Indeed. The votes were mostly unanimous… they said no. Scraw: Those weasels. What made them say no? I thought they hated him. Hawk: You forget that for in order to have a vote to be taken into account, it must include all current Shichibukai, which includes, of course, Andrew. Andrew threatened to kill us all. Instead, he made us bring in a new member, Killer. Scraw: What a mess. Hawk: I stood by my vote against him, but Andrew simply threatened to start a vote to remove me. I held my position. Andrew tried to attack me. Flats said not to, he stopped. But, he didn’t seem to do cease attack out of respect… Scraw: It was out of fear, wasn’t it? Hawk: Exactly. Andrew’s in the alliance for protection, not a mutual agreement. But I doubt he’s leaving Flats empty handed… he completely murdered Jackson Island the other day, so I’m sure he gave the people to Flats for further use. Scraw: Well… it was the government’s mistake for giving Andrew his Devil Fruit. Now he thinks he’s some big unstoppable force, and meddles with politics, removing islands one by one for his own amusement and land. Hawk: It was your section’s fault for proposing Flats as a Shichibukai anyways. Scraw: We had our reasons. He’s a threat to the planet, the least we could do is side with him on the surface. Last thing we need is that monster attacking our men and destroying us all. Hawk: That… sounds selfish. What will you do if he goes after innocent civilians, like Andrew does? He’s on your side, you can’t attack him. Scraw: We’ll… I don’t know. I’ll think of something. Hawk: Flats won’t let you think, he’ll kill them all beforehand. The man’s a weasel, a genius, and a terrible soul, hiding behind behemoth powers. I'd be underestimating him if I said he's always one step ahead. Scraw: I’m with ya on that. Makes me sick that someone like him is able to live, and do as he pleases, and people like us have nothing we can do. Hawk: Don’t you have Seastone? It can stop him. Scraw: Nothing says we’ll survive him long enough to use it! Nikki: You two are pathetic… ''*Nikki tosses her cigarette behind her, and Axel worriedly stomps it out. She walks towards the door onto the ship, turning to respond to the two.* '' Nikki: You’re both below Flats. He’s where he is, because he had the guts to do what he felt right. Meanwhile, you two sit there, fantasizing on taking him down… you’re children! Flats is full grown, mature… You’ll wind up dying with those thoughts! Just let him do as he pleases, if you can’t stop him, without talking about him behind his back. Axel: Sorry, brother, but I gotta agree with Nikki here. Besides, how do you think you’ll stop a guy with two Devil Fruits, and on his way for more? ''*Scraw grunts back, and Hawk adjusts his wings in the awkward silence.* '' Scraw: Judging by his intents, it’s going to rise to three ''very soon- I’ll think of a way. And when I find it, I’ll tell you. Nikki: Do that, and I’ll get you fired. He’s our ally, with no intent of leaving the position he’s in at all. If he hears this plan, no matter how infantile, he’ll come after us all. I don’t want to be caught up in your schemes, so I’m not afraid to save myself by snitching if I have to. *Scraw glares at Nikki over his shoulder as she heads in the boat. Slamming the door behind her, Axel shrugs to the admiral.* '' Axel: I’m not gonna put myself up against Flats… count me out, brother. Scraw: There’s nothing yet decided, don’t go filling your head with that nonsense. And quit siding with her, you'll wind up dying. She's a fox, a sneaky little shit who plays with men to get her wicked ways. ''*Hawk stands up on the rail, spreading his wings.* '' Hawk: My crew and I will talk to my brother, maybe he has thoughts on it. If you need me, look for lots of fighting and icebergs. ''*Hawk flies away, nodding to Scraw. The scene switches to the inside of the Marine ship, with a man wearing the marine attire, eyes obscured by his hat, sits on the floor, levitating books around him. Nikki sits at a desk, crossing her left leg over her right flirtatiously, and talks to him.* '' Nikki: So, how’s the training going? Grav: If I want to be even one below you guys, I need to get better! To do that, I need to test myself on another person. Where were we headed, again? Nikki: Some pirates attacked Ryan’s territory back at Pika Island, perhaps you could go finish them up? Grav: I’d be delighted. Let’s go, shall we, Admiral Nikki? ''*Grav stands up, causing the books around him to fall. Nikki’s chair levitates as well, and he carries her with him to a door on the opposite side of the ship.* '' Nikki: Oh my, you’ve gotten better.~ Grav: Quiet, I can’t focus. I might drop you overboard, and you can’t swim, so that’d be terrible, wouldn't it, heh? ''*Grav steps outside, shutting the door behind him. A paper lifts off the ground, stirred up from the commotion, with a headline that reads…* '' '''KILLER CORPS. SECRETS REVEALED, KILLER JOINS SHICHIBUKAI FOR PROTECTION ' *The scene changes to Dwas, Jagaur, and Tiger, Tiger being dragged up the altar’s stairs by Jagaur, amused by his pain.* '' Dwas: Good job, Jagaur. I’m impressed… ''*Jagaur kicks Tiger to Dwas, who snaps, as vines wrap around Tiger’s wrists and ankles.* '' Dwas: I’ve been researching your people’s ruins… how to sacrifice in a pleasing method to your gods. Tiger: I… I thought I hid those… Dwas: Hid them? What for? Tiger: None of your business! ''*Dwas whips Tiger, causing him to scream in pain.* '' Dwas: Talk, you pathetic runt. Tiger: I was trying to save Jagaur… I guess I shouldn’t have done so… Dwas: Saving him from what, exactly? Why would this beast, need to be saved by you, a traitor to your own culture? Tiger: Jagaur, two years ago, before your unwanted arrival… he saved a stranded sailor. Our people didn’t like that, but we kept him safe. They didn’t know about me, but they caught Jagaur with him. I did all I could think of, and removed the scrolls about sacrifice, hiding them somewhere I thought they’d never be found. Dwas: Well, you never expected me and my observation Haki. I could sense you Zoans everywhere, and I sensed you walking to the cave in which you placed the scroll. I took it, and observed it in detail. I fetched myself Jagaur with the help of my subordinate, C.W., and now I can publicly display your death for all. Tiger: It’s… not Haki. It’s Savage Coating… ''*Dwas punches Tiger in the gut, shoving him back a bit.* '' Dwas: You fool. It’s called Haki around the world, long before you rangy mutts found the power. And really, is that all you have to respond with? Some insignificant name? Tiger: If it’s insignificant, then why- Dwas: Silence. Your friends are returning. ''*The two turn to Tiger’s left and Dwas’s right, to see several people, in animal shapes, various cats, dogs, bears, and other carnivorous forms, chained by seastone, being whipped by vines, arriving at the edge of the cliff before the drop into the stone center.* '' Dwas: Now, I just need my subordinate, C.W., to arrive… and we’ll be on with it. ''*Tiger, in a panic, begins to yell and scream at the men overlooking the pyramid altar.* '' Tiger: Guys, run away! Don’t stay here, save yourselves! You can- ''*Dwas punches Tiger in the jaw, then slaps him with his left hand.* '' Dwas: Silence yourself! They’re not going to choose listening to a man tied up over listening to ''me! You’re wasting your energy… not that you’ll have use for it later. Jagaur, go look for C.W. *Dwas snaps, and Jagaur sprints off to find C.W. in the jungle.* '' Dwas: This is going to be exciting, I can barely hold back my joy, the joy of finally putting an end to your sloppy rebellion. ''*The screen fades to black.* '' Tiger: It’s not over yet... '''TO BE CONTINUED' ' ' Category:Blog posts